Asking Rose Weasley
by sugarquillsandtea
Summary: WRITTEN ON REQUEST: Scorpious really wants to ask Rose to a Christmas party he just can't seem to find the time to. Please r/r...


**Asking Rose Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. **

**A/N: Hello dear readers. This is my first romantic fic… It was written under request but the asker would like it to be anonymous… So here is my Scorose fic. **

Scorpious flattened his dirty blond hair and too a deep breathe, Okay you can do this, he thought. There she was. Rose Weasley, red, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, smart, brave, and of course as her friends called her Quidditch Queen. She was perfect. She sucked on her sugar quill as she wrote her Arithmancy essay. He had been her friend since first year; all he had to do was ask her one question, "Will you go to the Christmas party with me?"

Scorpious finally stood up and started walking over. "Uh, hi Rose!" He said dumbly. She smiled at him kindly. "So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to maybe um uh-" He was cut off by the sound of a high pitched girl voice coming through the door which was unmistakably her best friend Cheyenne saying, "Rose, I got the latest edition of Witch Weekly!"

"Nice! Do you want to read it?" Rose smiled brightly to Cheyenne.

"Sure! Lets go to the dorm and we can do our nails too!" Rose looked a bit repulsed by this but tried no to show it. Scorpious couldn't believe she was one of her friends! She was girly and annoying and mean. She was also a thinks-she-knows-it-all. The opposite of Rose. Rose did know it all. "Oh right, what were you saying?"

"Oh um nothing." Scorpious mumbled racing out of the room.

* * *

"Okay take two," Scorpious thought. Rose was currently eating lunch laughing with her friends. She was getting ready for her Quidditch game with her curly hair tied up in a high ponytail. He started walking up when his best friend, Albus Potter, stopped him. "Hey mate." He said.

"Oh, uh hi Al."

"So are you ready for the Quidditch game?" He said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess, I mean um yeah well so, were playing against Hufflepuff right?"

"Um yes. You were busy right? And I interrupted. Didn't I?

"Um, yes but its fine. It was stupid."

"Aw! Tell Albus what little Scorp is upset about!"

"Ugh! Fine, I was going to ask Rose to go to the Chri-"

"You were? Blimey! That's wonderful mate! You are going to ask Rose? My cousin? Really wow! Just a warning, she is quite a handful. I mean she is annoying, know-it all, loud-"

"I don't care! That's what great about her!"

"Well you better get a move on! I heard that Peter Smith was considering asking her to go to Hogsmeade soon." Albus suggested.

"What? He's stealing my girl!" (A/N Hahaha. Sorry inside joke…) He screamed, as Albus laughed very hard. "Shut up..."

Scorpious walked over taking long breathes, straightening his scarlet red Quidditch robes. "Um, hi Rose."

"Hey, Scorpious. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you- Uh never mind." And he raced off.

* * *

Scorpious robes flapped in the air, whipping wildly. He held firmly onto the quaffles. The keeper looked ready, but Scorpious didn't care. He threw the maroon ball into the hoop. And scored!

"10 points to Gryffindor! And it looks like Albus, the Gryffindor seeker has seen the snitch!" The commenter roared. And before he new it Albus was clenching a small golden ball in his hands.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!" The room roared. They were currently at the Gryffindor celebration party all cheering for their win. There were bottles of Butterbeer, biscuits, cream puffs, and some pumpkin pasties. Scorpious planned to ask Rose there but she was nowhere to be seen. "Cheyenne!" He called.

"Yes?" She said annoyed.

"Have you seen Rose?" He asked them anxiously. She grinned and laughed a high pitch giggle that was totally un-Roseish.

"Yes, she's reading. Charms classroom." She answered mockingly.

"Okay, thanks." And he ran off to find her.

* * *

He walked in silently to the charms classroom and saw her on a desk reading, Hogwarts: A History Third Edition. "Hi Rose." He said softly. She gasped and then figured out it was just him. "Oh Scorpious! You scared me!"

"Sorry. So why did you leave the party?" He asked, kindly.

"Oh. Right. I'm not really a party ty, ty, ty-" And out of no where she started to cry. "Um, Rose? What's the matter?"

"Its Cheyenne! She was talking about me behind my back. She told everyone I was lazy during the Quidditch game! And that I thought was so smart but everyone in Hogwarts were smarter than me!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her head and stroked her hair awkwardly. "Your a good friend Scorpious." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, Rose, can I ask you something?" Scorpious said.

"You just did, but sure you can ask me another one." She said with a watery smile.

"Hahaha, very funny Miss. Weasley. But, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas party with me, oh holy hippogriffs why did I just say that I'm an idiot. I mean what is my problem. Ugh! I am so idiotic-"

"N, no, Scorpious. Be quiet! Of course! I would love too!" She smiled happily.

"Wow! That was a lot easier thank I expected!"

The End


End file.
